1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device which has a mounting apparatus for an accessory.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, electronic devices, such as servers, workstations, and computers, usually have many accessories, such as storage modules etc. In order to conveniently assemble or disassemble these accessories, the mounting apparatuses of these accessories usually have handles fixed out side of the mounting apparatuses. However, with the development of minimization of the electronic device, the space in the electronic device for receiving the handle becomes smaller and smaller, even there is no space for receiving the handle. As a result, the accessories are usually difficult to be assembled or disassembled.
What is needed is an electronic device which can ameliorate the above-mentioned limitations.